


Xmas Narry thingy

by linnealice



Series: Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d fluff, 1d smut, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Narry smut, Smut, narry storan - Freeform, one direction fluff, one direction smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnealice/pseuds/linnealice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are out in Harry's stepfathers cabin, alone ofc, to celebrate Christmast just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first snow

Harry suddenly gave up on the sleep that was slowly leaving his limbs, tangled around Niall. Even though he felt fully rested he didn’t want to wake up, because sleeping against the warm and firm body of his love was something Harry could do for the rest of his life. At least that’s what he thought, but then he realised he didn’t get to see the boy’s sweet and simply beautiful face in his sleep, (his dreams couldn't compare to reality). So when Harry admitted to himself that he was fully awake he smiled to himself and eagerly slid his eyes open to get a moment of watching Niall’s peaceful sleep. Only Niall was already awake. That sneaky furby. Harry was just about to frown, but before he could do so, his eyes focused on Niall’s blue and they were so perfect they just left Harry staring, calm as ever. 

This was one of those mornings when you awoke by the light outside the window, but without it really intruding on your sleep. It was the kind of light that just gently nibbled at your conscience, teasing you, because you wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep once you got past that line of curiosity. It’s never normal to want to abandon the soft embrace of sleep. Unless you know it’ll be a wonderful day. And as soon as you’re awake it has started and you don’t want it to fly away. You want every moment to last a lifetime. But it was only the first of December, they had almost a month together, only the two of them. Now when Niall was laying there, looking at Harry sleeping, waking, a smile spreading across his face before he opened his eyes, he realized this was sort of their special honeymoon. This was their time off and they had chosen to spend it at Harry’s stepfathers cabin, and they were planning to make their own perfect Christmas from scratch. They had just arrived last night, and they had been so tired they barely got into bed before they fell asleep. (Of course they had a little cuddled, they always did.)

Niall was facing the window, which explained why he had woke up first. And Harry was a sleepyhead. He suddenly realized the brightness was odd, considering the time of the year. He reluctantly turned away from Niall’s eyes and lips, and looked towards the window. Through the transparent curtains he saw white flakes slowly making their way down from the sky. Harry quickly pulled the cover off of him and rushed up towards the window like the child he was. His eyes were big as he stared out the window. Boy, he hadn’t seen snowflakes as big as these in years, and the entire ground was covered in a thick, hopeful layer.


	2. Sparkling Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These first chapters will be SHORT, basically just to make sure the numbers of the chapters will fot with the date o.O

“Niall, it’s snowing!” Harry burst out. Niall was far too calm for snow on the first day of winter. How could he still be laying in bed, a morning as perfect as this?

“I know Harry” Niall smiled back at him. “I saw it the moment I woke up…”

“And you didn’t care to wake me up? Rude!” Harry crossed his arms and looked down at Niall, hurt.

“But babe you looked sweet and beautiful - ”

“And that’s just selfish!”

“I weren’t sure you’d accept snow as a valid reason for me waking you up…”

“Selfish and scared of me… It’s the first of December, it’s a classic! First snow, first December! Some people don’t even get to experience this once in their lifetime!”

“Oh come on, I knew you would wake up… and you can actually be quite intimidating when you don’t want to wake up. Besides I'm not the one who knows the date and weather or not it’s normal with snow outside, when you’ve just woke up and you’ve got a kitty cuddled up against you… It’s getting cold, come back here.” Niall begged.

“What if it stopped snowing? We could’ve have the perfect moment just laying in bed watching it…” Harry was still standing by the window, arms across his chest. But Niall knew him well enough to see he was only trying to look grumpy now.

“Well there’s still time for that, and besides you’d run up to the window no matter what. So just come back here my little sparkling snowflake” Niall teased in his thick Irish accent. The new nickname left Harry no choice and besides he’d start shaking if he didn’t get back, since they’d forgotten to turn on the heat last night. Harry cuddled back down under the big down cover as grumpily as he could, but leaned his back close against Niall’s chest.


	3. Safe under the cover

“You’re the snowflake!” Harry said.

“Why so?” Niall asked surprised.

“… You’re the one that’s blonde,” Harry answered with hesitation. Niall couldn’t help but burst out in a chuckle at his reply, and Harry smiled as he blushed. 

They both lied there, spooning away as they watched the white sky and all the snow outside the window. It felt very comforting, that they were safe from the cold, together under the cover. Harry grabbed Niall’s hand and intertwined their fingers. They were so soft, and Harry could feel the intricate well-developed guitar muscles melt into his big palm. He turned to lie on his back, looking up at Niall who had apparently got up on his elbow and watched Harry over his shoulder for a while. They gazed at each other for a while, without any expression in particular, just exploring each other’s faces. Then Harry leaned up to Niall and kissed him tenderly. When he rested his head back down again Niall’s eyes were still shut and the blonde started singing the chorus to Love Me Tender. It was cheesy and completely perfect. Only when he was done he opened his eyes again, looking at Harry.

“Niall, I love you. And I know I’m pretty, but could you at least try to care about the snow?” Harry pleaded.

“I love you too” was all Niall cared to respond, and Harry gave up. Harry cared about Christmas with Niall, but Niall only seemed to see Harry. Somehow it wasn’t special, it wasn’t fair. But oh well, Harry would make sure Niall got the Christmas “feels” anyway… When the new cold from the snow that had reached into their room finally had made its way under their cover, since they were constantly letting air in as they cuddled around, Harry got up and quickly pulled on a big cardigan and sweatpants.

“Gonna turn the heat on” he huffed before leaning down giving Niall a final kiss before he left the bedroom. After a few seconds of mentally preparing himself for the cold air that would hit his bare skin Niall also got up and ruffled about in his bag to find the most comfortable and warm clothes he’d brought with him. It wasn’t hard, considering that was the only kind of clothing he had brought. He’d barely see anyone but Harry until after Christmas, and none of them would care what the other was wearing. Really they didn’t know how much wearing there would be anyhow. Basically all they’d do their entire stay was probably cuddle around in every corner they could find in this cabin.


	4. Cleaning gone wrong

When he got out in the kitchen Harry was already making their breakfast, and Niall realized he was really hungry. It was already a bit warm in there, thanks to Harry lighting the old kitchen stove. The smell of egg, bacon, beans, toast, fried tomatoes and oh, Irish sausages, made Niall’s mouth water almost as much as naked Harry did.

“We’re gonna need this if we want to make it till lunch” Harry joked as he walked over to the kitchen table with their plates, where Niall had already got himself seated.

“Oh, really?” Niall said trying not to sound too worried. Apparently Harry some sort of secret agenda, probably involving something towards making an effort and getting things done and stuff. Niall tried to assure himself that he’d probably feel better after the food and besides he was doing this with his sweetheart Harry.

When they were done with the food Harry put the dishes away and opened the little broom closet in the kitchen. He got out a silly apron for Niall, and the older boy put it on without questioning. It matched Harry’s, they were both blue and white, but Harry’s had a polar bear while Niall’s had a penguin.

“I’ll do the dishes, while you light a fire in the living room,” Harry said and turned the water on. “The radiators will come on soon, but it’s cosy…” It was an easy job, and he happily left the dishes to Harry. When the flames were getting on good Niall turned around to get back into the kitchen. But Harry was already walking towards him with two dusters in his hands. He handed one to Niall and started dusting surfaces off. It was actually quite dusty at its places but why Harry had really thought of this was because he liked the idea of seeing Niall cleaning. Not to say Niall liked the idea of Harry cleaning too. They were constantly throwing glances at each other, and when harry “accidentally” swiped a bizarre mouse bric-a-brac off the shelf, Niall couldn’t help but smack his ass with the duster as he suggestively had bent down to get it. Harry turned his head around, eyeing Niall with a naughty smile.

“Getting ahead of ourselves here Niall?” Harry teased.

“Oh don’t even try to be innocent… you beg for it.” Niall got back and before Harry could answer Niall had pressed him up against one of the shelves, snogging him passionately while reaching his hand inside his sweatpants. 

And Harry was right, they were really hungry for lunch after they had trashed the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There will be smut soon!)


	5. Breakfast served in bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry make sure Niall gets what he needs before they leave for their tree hunt.

The days had passed on and Harry and Niall had spent them partially cleaning the cabin from old dust and tidying up after their own mess. This morning Harry finally woke up before Niall. It had hardly stopped snowing since the first day. Harry lay on his back with Niall’s relaxed arm over his chest and his slightly open mouth snoring into his shoulder. Harry's green eyes were glancing dreamily out the window, but he didn’t really look at the flakes still coming down or how the snow on the bare limbs of the trees created a perfectly beautiful combination of black and white. What Harry saw was he and Niall, somewhere in the future, settled in a perfect little house, together just like this.

Of course he wanted it, and the last days had really given him the feeling of how it could be. But he didn’t want to rush things. Maybe because he didn’t know how far Niall’s thoughts had wondered. Anyway, Harry was happy with what he had now, a sleeping Niall clinging to him and a house Christmasy squeaky clean, almost entirely covered in red, green, white and gold decorations and flashing mini-bulb strands. Harry suddenly got an idea. Breakfast in bed. 

He carefully pulled Niall’s arm off of him and placed a careful kiss on his forehead before pulling on his classic flannel robe and sneak out in the kitchen to quickly make some pancakes. When he got back to Niall the boy was still fast asleep. Harry put the food on the bedside table and undressed to sneak under the cover again. He got behind Niall and buried his nose into Niall’s neck. Then Harry let his fingertips carefully caress their way around to Niall’s chest. Harry tugged Niall in tight against his chest and rose up on his elbow so he could start leaving kisses all over Niall’s throat. He still wasn’t getting too much of a reaction so he let his teeth join the play, leaving dozens of love bites now when they didn’t have to hide. He thought he could hear Niall hum on several occasions but he hadn’t opened his eyes once. So Harry turned him over on his back and straddled him. He started caressing his nipples. First with his fingers, rubbing and pulling on them, keeping an eye on Niall’s face the entire time. Harry could really see how the boy was making an effort of keeping from squirming around under him, still wanting to pretend he was sleeping. Harry then let his head down and rested his lips on Niall’s right nipple. He felt how the blonde made a sudden but faint twitch. He breathed out on Niall’s flesh and the blonde hitched ever so slightly. Harry slowly slid his tongue out between his lips letting it press down on the lovely centre of Niall’s now stiff nipple, as he kept squeezing the left one. Niall couldn’t keep it in anymore, he let out a hum, this was just such a tease, not being able to show reaction. Harry loved it and suddenly bit down to hear more, upon which Niall arched his back and whimpered. Niall’s erection became evident to Harry, and he knew just the way to get him ready to wake up. 

Harry settled himself between Niall’s open legs and pulled his pants down, instantly revealing Niall’s impressive size. Before he started, Harry threw a glance at Niall. His eyes were still closed but a smirk was trying to get hold of his plump morning lips. Niall loved this. Harry grabbed the base of Niall and started licking his twitching length with generous, sloppy, thorough strokes. It was like a salty hot dream, pre-cum leaking from Niall's slit. Harry flicked his tongue over it and wrapped his lips around the head as ha started to slide deeper down Niall’s thick tool. Niall didn’t care anymore; he grabbed Harry’s locks and fucked himself into Harry’s mouth. He knew the younger boy loved it, and Harry’s dick was throbbing painfully in his pants so he reached down and started palming himself as he sucked harder and harder on the moaning Niall. The older boy couldn’t take it anymore; Harry’s mouth was so unpredictable. Harry felt as Niall’s cock started pumping cum down his throat and he took all of it. Niall’s clinging fists at the back of Harry’s head tugged him down so good Harry couldn’t help but cum too. His pants were completely soaked when he got swollen lips of Niall.

“That was really so sexy, you coming in with breakfast and giving me a blowjob…” Niall said dreamily, looking with big eyes at Harry. “Promise me you’ll never hesitate to do it again and again.”

“Don’t get too bossy” Harry was blushing, feeling happy because Niall seemed really pleased, yet he was a bit embarrassed of himself for being so eager. He sat back beside Niall and got the big plate stuffed with pancakes. They shared the plate, and there was a bit of a fork war when they were both trying get as much from of the last pancake.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Niall said when Harry grabbed his hand and stuffed the last piece of food from Niall’s fork into his mouth.

“The rules are there are no rules when you’re having pancakes! Besides I deserved it,” Harry replied.

“Fine… but I’m still hungry” and with that Niall’s pushed Harry down on his back and straddled him. “I think I’ll have to have a bit more…” Niall took the bottle of syrup from the bedside table a started prepping Harry’s lips with the sticky fluid. Niall knew that was really why Harry had brought it with him, since the pancakes had already been soaked. He leaned down to Harry’s smiling lips and licked at the sweet substance before pressing his tongue between Harry’s tense lips. The boy started giggling under him and Niall hushed him, he couldn’t concentrate fully on the sensation of Harry’s wonderful saccharine lips with his cute giggle filling the small space between them. When he was done with sucking Harry’s lips, far beyond the point when no syrup was left on them, he started decorating Harry’s four nipples with the syrup, making small hearts and flowers around them.

“What’re you doing you silly, you’re supposed to eat it, not look at it.” Harry said.

“But they’re so beautiful and I need practice so that I can be as good as you when we’re decorating the gingerbreads…” Niall said sounding concentrated. But he hurriedly put the bottle away again and leaned down, caressing Harry’s torso with his tongue, biting down and sucking on his nipples. Harry hummed the entire time and when Niall was all done cleaning up Harry pulled his face up to meet his lips. They snuggled a bit like this before Harry broke their kiss.

“Today is the day we actually make our way out of the house, though. I figured it’s time we get our Christmas tree.” Harry announced.

“D’you really think it’s safe to buy a Christmas tree? Like go into town and stuff.”

“We’re not buying it! There’s like a place in the woods with some young firs. I figure we take the car for a ride to keep it from freezing and get the tree so we can get back here and make it sparkling and beautiful and then we can get back in bed as soon as possible.”

“Mmmh, or we just stay in bed all day…”

“Niall! It will feel even better if we earn it from hard work out in the cold. Imagine we’re freezing and just cuddle up in bed when we’re done, and you fuck me to get us warm again…” Harry teased. “We don’t have to decorate it until tomorrow, but at least we should get it today.”

“Fine” Niall said eagerly. Harry had him at fuck me. He leaned down and kissed the younger boy before he got up and started to get dressed. He really couldn’t wait to get back.

The car was covered in a thick layer of snow and Harry and Niall had to scrape it free from frost before they got in the car. Harry turned the key and they made their way out on the icy little road. Niall couldn’t tear his eyes off Harry; he looked so handsome with that concentrated face on the road.

“Stop watching me like that. I can’t concentrate on the road.” Harry loosed up without turning his gaze away from the road.

“Fine, but I’m keeping my hand where it is” Niall said as he turned his head and looked out the window. Instead he squeezed Harry’s perfect, well-founded thigh and thought about how he’d best wrestle him down in the snow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to find the perfect tree but Niall just wants to find Harry.

Harry turned the key and silence replaced the steady hum of the engine. They sat quiet for a second before Harry turned over to look at Niall.

“Ready for the cold?” Harry said in attempt to figure out the expression of the boy beside him. Niall just stared out the front window, dreading the bare thought of opening the door and let the inevitable cold creep under his many layers of clothing.

“It looks really quite cold… let’s just sit here for a bit more” Niall pleaded, reluctantly turning his head to see an impatient Harry.

“Oh, come on love, it wont get any warmer out there the longer we wait. In fact, I think it’ll just get colder inside if we stay” and with that Harry opened the door causing one of those small groans of Niall. There was no going back now, they just had to get out in the cold.

“Besides it’s best we get back to the house as soon as possible. You never know…” Niall didn’t respond. He just wandered through the thick snow, hoping his shoes wouldn’t get soaked just yet and he determined scanned the area for a possible tree. All of a sudden he felt how something cold and rather hard hit him in the back. He turned around to see Harry finishing making his second snowball, and before he could flinch, it him in the shoulder. This one was kinda looser, resulting in a little piece of snow sliding down his neck.

“Aaaaarghh! Fuck!” He squealed out as it melted inside his collar. “I’m so getting you back for that you – ” but Harry hit Niall again before he could finish. Niall didn’t bother perfecting his snowball, instead he ran directly towards Harry, and the younger boys amused face instantly turned into a panicked frown. Niall knocked him down on the ground before he could turn and run away. “Eat snow” Niall said before he smeared the snow in Harry’s face. Harry tried to be mad but he couldn’t help but laughing under Niall’s furious glove. The blonde was acting really childish, the wild scene reminded him of Dumb and Dumber, and he just couldn’t stop laughing at this lovely boy pushing him down in the snow. The laughs made Niall feel kind of bad, and Harry’s muffled sounds were quickly interrupted by Niall’s warm lips. The snow between their lips melted and turned their kiss into a sloppy wet snug. Harry could feel Niall’s breath on his cold face, but it was the idea of his love being so close to him that made him heat up. Just a bit too soon Niall broke their connection, he didn’t want Harry to get cold laying there in the snow. Harry stared up at Niall’s face; it was so beautiful, lit up by the snow on the ground.

“Come on, let’s find that tree beautiful.” Niall said when he had got up and held a hand out to Harry to help him up.

“Fine” Harry said and eagerly grabbed Niall’s hand, as he already missed their contact. He quickly swung up, connecting their lips in a hard kiss again, before Harry dragged Niall along between the trees. “It’s a but further in til’ we get to the smaller ones” Harry remarked. “Why were you so grumpy before?”

“Sorry… I just… Being here alone with you is so perfect; I never want it to change. I don’t want anyone to see us. I don’t want to risk not being able to spend the rest of our time in the cabin. I guess I was just thinking about you. How all I want is you. I don’t need anything else, you for Christmas is all I want…” Harry didn’t know if he should look disappointed or flattered. From Niall’s next words it seemed as if he though the disappointment had got to his face first. “I mean, I really look forward to spending the perfect Christmas with you, but its already perfect, you’re already perfect, and I just don’t want to risk anything that might ruin it, but you know I’ll do anything that makes you happy babe! Because I love you. So, so much.” He added quickly, meaning every word he said as he squeezed Harry’s hand in an attempt to soothe him. “Really it doesn’t matter if they stalk us. As long as I got you.” Niall added again, but Harry was already staring at him fondly, and they had stopped again.

“I love you too Ni… But I guess I just want to prove we can have a beautiful classic Christmas. You deserve it. I don’t want you to give anything up for me. We deserve to be just like any other couple, especially this time of the year. Even if it means I have to build a brick wall around the cabin… I’ll do anything necessary, I’m prepared to do anything for you…” Harry stopped, wondering if he really should’ve let that last part slip past his lips. The answer was yes, because Niall kissed him again, and Harry could feel how their smiles melted together. Their hands were clutching, moving inside the gloves, but Niall forgot about the fabric separating their skin, the pressure of Harry’s big palms was so perfect. Like eternity. The only thing Niall wanted for the two of them. Anywhere, anyhow. Like their first kiss, in that hotel pool. Harry’s last words had made Niall feel a bit more convinced Harry was thinking the same things about him. They parted once again and walked in silence until they reached a meadow. On the other side there were small cute firs, each one of them just as perfect as the other. It would either be a really easy pic, or the hardest one in the world. Depending on which of the two of them would pick it. So Niall quickly walked up to one of them and proclaimed it as the one they were having.

“But what if there’s a better one?” Harry pleaded.

“Oh come on! There’s hundreds of hundreds of tree’s here, we can’t go around looking for the best one of them all, it’ll take ages. Besides when I saw this tree I just instantly thought of us…” Niall said with a smirk.

“You’re just saying that…” Harry said without conviction.

“No I didn’t. Look, this side’s like a little bit shorter, just like me beside you babe… It’s actually a bit imperfect, which makes it special from all the other trees… uhm, making it perfect again and meant just for us.”

“You just came up with that now… But it’s true, and I guess you should have a say in something…” Harry responded.

“Wait, how are we getting the tree back to the car? We haven’t got an axe with us!”

“Yeah, I forgot we didn’t have one at the house, as we buy all the firewood ready-made… so I found this saw instead, it’ll probably work…” Harry loosened a sad little saw that Niall hadn’t even noticed yet, from his belt. “I figured since we couldn’t go into town to get one, we’d have to make it with this… I think it’ll be alright, I lay down on the ground and saw and you hold the tree.” Harry continued, trying to sound convincing. Niall just grabbed the top of the tree, too doubtful to even bother and try telling Harry it would never work. It was best if the stubborn boy just came to realise it by himself, Niall could never hope to pursue him into just walk back to the car now, without even trying. So he stood there waiting rather casually holding the tree, as he heard Harry’s strained and hitched breath from somewhere under the lower branches and the febrile rasps of the little saw. All of a sudden it stopped and Niall waited for Harry to get up and tell him he gave up but instead he felt the tree slowly leaning in on him and he quickly grabbed a serious hold of it. Harry had all of a sudden got up and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve before helping Niall dropping the tree safely to the ground. Then he grabbed the trunk of it, flicking his head, gesturing Niall to grab the other end. The older boy was still staring at him, mouth open, but he did as he was told.

“That was pretty impressive…” Niall managed after a while as they walked towards the car.

“Hey… what did you expect?” Harry smirked as he got back at him. “But I think I really deserve some “massage” when we get back, to help me relax.”

“Oh, no problem” Niall smiled. Just the thought of it. They put the tree in the trunk of the car and quickly got in their seats. Harry drove a bit more careless on the way back than on the way there. They eagerly carried the little fir into the house, almost dropping it several occasions. But they couldn’t wait and when they got inside they carelessly threw it on the floor. 

The sexual tension in the car had been building up like crazy and Niall couldn’t help kissing Harry there, directly in the hallway. They didn’t even bother taking their soaked and snowy shoes off as Niall pushed them towards the bedroom. They landed with a thump on the bed and started kicking their shoes off, probably leaving a mess on the floor. Niall’s hand hands flew all over Harry as their lips were still passionately pressed against each other. Niall quickly tugged Harrys jacket off, then pulled his jumper and t-shirt off. To his surprise he was also sporting a bare torso when he was starting to unbutton Harry’s jeans, apparently the younger boy’s body had made him forget about his own. When they were completely butt naked and tucked under the cover protected from the cold, Niall reached over to the bedside table and got the lube and a condom. Harry looked at him with hungry eyes as Niall flicked the bottle open and smeared two of his fingers with lube. Niall then Grabbed Harry’s right hand with his left and held it down over his head. He stared intensely into the green eyes and leaned a bit further down, slowly letting his fingers enter the younger boy. Harry parted his lips slightly and raised his eyebrows as he felt his body tensing and energy flowing through him at Niall’s touch. He got instantly excited and Niall entered another finger as he felt the boy was ready. It didn’t take long to warm him up (considering what they’d been up to the last days), and Niall impatiently put the condom on and slicked himself. He grabbed both of Harry hands and leaned down to kiss him as he slid in slowly but firm. His dick was pounding and Harry just felt great around him. He quickly picked up a good pace and Harry couldn’t keep his focus on Niall’s lovely lips as the older boy kept hitting his sweet spot, causing him to let out constant moans. It didn’t take long for Harry’s orgasm to build up inside of him. 

“Fuck Niall, babe, mmmh” was all he could get out of him as a warning before he came in spurts all over his and Niall’s chest. Niall just smiled at him as he kept fucking Harry. He knew he liked to get fucked for a bit more after he’d come, when he was all calm, relaxed and exhausted. Harry liked the idea of Niall taking full advantage of him, knowing he enjoyed the feel of his relaxed post-cum body under him. So Niall went on for a while more, stroking Harry’s jawline with his tongue, hearing him panting from above before he let himself cum and collapse over Harry. He just lay there breathing and enjoying the warmth of Harry’s body under him for a while, before he cleaned them up with a tissue from the almost finished box on the floor beside the bed. Then he contently snuggled down beside the one he loved, holding him close, before they fell asleep.


	7. Narry the Snowman

He sneaked out of bed, leaving Niall to continue sleeping in the swirl of down cover. The blond looked so peaceful to Harry. Out in the living room the Christmas tree they had carelessly thrown on the floor the day before now stood proud, jammed with lights and other colourful decorations.

This was the first morning one of them had left the bed without the intention of coming back and wait for the other to wake up. Harry finally felt safe. He knew Niall wouldn’t disappear if he left his side. And he finally felt it in his bones too. They weren’t just staying here at the cabin, like staying at another hotel. They were actually living here now, because they chose it themselves. No one told them they should be here. That was why Harry had to light a fire in the living room, snug up in one of the big armchairs with a blanket and tea, and watch snow white alone, early in the morning. He knew Niall would wake up soon, from the sound, and sneak up behind him, asking why he was sitting there watching an old Disney movie. And it would be perfectly normal, doing something without Niall but still knowing he would be there. 

Finally they could have this together. No work, just entire days to be together, disturbed by nothing. So Harry could afford some time alone, he and Niall would have what seemed like all the time in the world to be together. Nights and days. It was so nice to finally be able to be “individuals” together under the same roof, doing this and that on ones own, not always within arms length, but still knowing his other half was there if he needed him…

Suddenly the cleaning Snow White disappeared from Harry’s vision and all he could see was darkness. “Niall!” Harry let out. The boy didn’t answer, nor did he remove his hands from Harry’s eyes. Instead Harry felt how he moved around the armchair and sat down in his lap, pressing a kiss against his lips.

“What’s this?” Niall demanded after he’d snuggled in under the blanket, the two of them now crowding the armchair.

“Snow White” Harry said simply, without tearing his eyes off the screen. When Niall didn’t say anything more Harry turned to look at him, smiling softly.

“I got that,” Niall said smiling back. “Just kinda wondered how come you were sitting here, watching it.”

“Because it’s Christmas and I know you’re not going anywhere so I figured I might as well just sit down and watch a classic, alone. Just to see if I was right, and not like crazy. That you're actually here, and that you wouldn't disappear when I left you in bed. ‘Cuz this really feels like a dream sometimes. We can just be here, together, doing nothing meaningful at all, and no one can tell us otherwise. I love it…” Harry said thoughtfully. “Like an old couple, just enjoying each others quiet but comfortable presence. For the first time.”

“Sounds lovely actually” Niall said after giving it some seconds of thought. “Lemme just get my own blanket and a cup of tea, and it’ll be perfect.” 

He left the room but was right back. This time though he sat down in the other armchair, covered up in his own blanket, sipping his tea like Harry. They looked at each other and laughed, but it was actually quite nice, this quiet company they shared. It’s always more fun to watch a film together, even though no one says anything. But towards the end of it, Harry couldn’t help but feel restless, and he constantly threw glances at Niall. They were like best friends, only any second Harry could go sit in Niall’s lap, kiss him, and maybe fuck him if the snug went that far. The thought made it impossible for Harry to concentrate on the screen, and he caught himself not knowing why the dwarves were suddenly running around in panic. So he gave up and stared at Niall instead. When the blonde returned his gaze, biting his bottom lip, Harry took it as an order and went over to sit in Niall’s lap. Since they had got together Harry’s life had been like a dream. Almost every sexual fantasy he had was fulfilled within minutes whenever he was alone with Niall. He cupped Niall’s soft cheeks in his big hands and leaned down, kissing him. Niall let his warm hands stroke Harry’s back and ass under his robe, as Harry guided their mouths into oblivion. But Harry didn’t want things to get further, it was only morning after all. He parted their lips and leaned his forehead against Niall’s as he looked into the blue eyes.

“We should make a snowman…” he said.

“You came over here and kissed me to say that?” Niall hummed amused.

“Yep. You prefer me to suggest snowman making without giving you a kiss first?”

“Nope! Definitely not.” Niall smiled up at him and kissed him again. “But it turns me on…” Niall reached his hand inside Harry’s pants and grabbed the hard erection he had felt against him as they kissed. He started fisting Harry slowly but steady and the younger boy couldn’t protest. It had been a while since Niall had touched him like this, and it made his mind so clouded he had to lean against Niall’s shoulder. He figured he should probably do something for Niall too, but when he reached his hand out, Niall just pushed it away. “Don’t bother Harry, just want to hear you moan for me.” Harry did as Niall wished without hesitation. He knew how the older boy loved feeling him go weak from sensation. Niall knew he was very good with his hand, and feeling Harry leaning against him breathing heavily into his shoulder was enough to get him off. Harry’s arms were locked around Niall and his fingers kept digging in to the skin of his back, leaving red marks. Niall quickened the pace; causing Harry to squirm and all of a sudden Niall felt hot liquid spraying on his chest. Harry went limb on him, and Niall relived himself in his pants. The thought of a sweet little exhausted Harry was all he needed.

“Harry, you alright?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, I just love it when you do that to me” he responded into Niall’s shoulder.

“Do what?” Niall smiled.

“Mmmh, when you give me a wank just like that… With your lovely hand.” Harry looked up at Niall, blushing. 

*

“You’ll make the bottom part, and ill start with the torso, ok?” Harry said excitedly.

“’Lright!” Niall said and started piling up snow. It looked like a weird pile of loose powder, and Niall wasn’t sure he was doing this the right way. He looked over at Harry who was rolling a big snowball in front of him. So that’s how you did it… Niall thought.

“What’s that? Don’t you know the basics of making a snowman?” Harry asked confused.

“Uhm, no, I guess not…” Niall said, and he didn’t know why he was blushing.

“God I really need to get some Christmas into your head. You make a snowball and you roll it like this…” Harry said, demonstrating by making a new snowball and starting to roll it around in the snow. “We can use my first one as the foundation” he continued and rolled the big one towards Niall. “Just stuff some snow around the base, to secure its place…” Harry continued, keeping his concentration on the ball he was currently rolling. Niall did as he was told without a word, and when he was done Harry was rolling two balls towards him, one bigger than the other. He put them into place on top of the first one and stuffed some loose snow in between. Niall just watched him work; he didn’t want to ruin Harry’s “artistic” vision. “Get me some stones, five should be bigger than the rest.” Niall did as told and walked around the garden, finding some stones under the snow. “Oh, and get two small branches for arms!” 

When Niall came back the head had an orange nose, and Niall couldn’t stop thinking of it as a genital after Louis comment about carrots. He laughed, and Harry turned around.

“What’s so funny?” He said, as if Niall had implied there was something wrong with the snowman.

“Nothing, just the carrot.”

“Oh, yeah” Harry smiled. He reached his hand out for the stones and sticks, but when Niall approached him Harry protectively shield the foundation of the snowman, as if he wanted to hide something from Niall. “Wait, I’m just gonna finish this, you can see when I’m done ok?”

“Ok” Niall accepted, giving Harry the stones and two sticks, without getting closer. When Harry had put the arms, buttons, eyes and the smile in place he stepped aside and Niall saw that Harry had engraved "Narry" onto the snowman.

“Aw, that’s so sweet babe!” Niall cooed and pulled Harry into a kiss.

“For us…” Harry mumbled into Niall’s lips. “Now let’s get in before my fingers fall off.” Harry’s gloves were soaked, and he could barely feel his fingers. 

When they were finally inside after kissing their way to, and through, the front door and had wriggled their shoes and jackets off, Niall went into the kitchen and started making them hot chocolate.

“Go sit in front of the fire, I’ll be right by your side love.” Niall said. Harry nodded and walked down the hallway into the living room, waiting impatiently for Niall. Luckily he didn’t take long.

“Get up, I want you on my lap again…” Niall said after he put down the two mugs on the coffee table.

“Thanks Ni-Bear, I’m really cold” Harry said leaning back at Niall chest when they both were comfortable under the blankets. They just stared into the fire, sipping the hot drinks, and ended up talking about how the Narry shippers had almost exploded when they became official. They were so happy and proud of their supporters, and it was kind of funny how they had suspected tension between them almost before they had felt it themselves. Or at least had dared to consider they had feelings like that for each other. After a while it went quiet, as it always did when they got to the part about the press conference where it had sort of literally spilled out of them. Both were feeling very grateful towards the other, but it had always been unclear to the both of them who of them was really the reason for it being announced. Harry would always argue it was Niall as he was actually the one who spoke the words, but Niall would always say he would’ve never had the courage to spill it if it wasn’t for Harry… how sad he had looked when Niall had tried to explain the photo in which they were kissing, to the journalist. And it would always make the older feel a bit guilty, like he was really a coward. He should’ve been able to just say the truth anyway. Harry would also feel guilty because he had been the coward in the end, he kept thinking he had somehow pushed Niall into saying it. Even though Niall constantly tried to convince him he was the bravest one of them. Anyway, it would almost always end in the two of them having somewhat of an argue, because neither one of the wanted the other one to blame himself for being a coward. So they just avoided the topic and tried to accept they both loved each other just as much, even though they had a hard time imagining a love stronger than the one they felt for the other boy. Harry finished his drink and put his and Niall’s empty mugs back on the table again. He leaned his head on Niall’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He inhaled deep, his cold nose trying to steal some heat from Niall’s hot, in fact delicious, neck. He could feel the faint pulse under the boys skin, and his scent was intoxicating. Niall tried to look down on Harry’s face, he wanted to see if the boy looked just as sweet sniffing him as he imagined. Harry felt Niall move and he looked up at him. That’s when Niall noticed the little bit of cream left on Harry’s lip.

“Let me get that” he said as he leaned in to give Harry’s upper lip a lick.

“What?” Harry asked confused.

“You missed a bit of cream on your lip. Now get back on my shoulder you cosy tease.”

“Only if you kiss me a bit more…” Harry said. He started to sound a bit sleepy to Niall, so the blonde decided he’d join their lips once more into a little snog before he’d let the boy pass out completely. His lips were so soft and relaxed against his, tasting sweet from the chocolate. He could barely let go when Harry lay his head down on his shoulder again, but the heavy breathing that eventually escaped the boy soothed Niall. He wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed him tight, like he never wanted to relax his arms again, he would always want Harry this close to him. Harry hummed and moved in closer against Niall’s neck. The older boy started to feel a bit tired himself, to his surprise. But of course, Harry always made him feel so safe and calm. So he let his head lean down against the brown locks and so he closed his eyes. The boys fell asleep tangled up in each others arms, under the warm, warm blanket, forgetting all about the cold snowy world outside.


	8. Safe with you

“Look what I found!” Harry shouted from the storage in the hallway. He had been looking through it, searching for old memories.

“What love?” Niall’s voice echoed from the kitchen. He was making sandwiches for tea.

“I found some old skates! We used to go ice-skating when I was a kid. There's a bunch of them here. I found two that'll probably fit us!”

“Wanna go?” Niall already knew the answer.

“Yeah, we can bring the sandwiches and hot chocolate!”

“Are you sure? Maybe we should wait til’ tomorrow, it’s almost eight o’clock and pitch-black outside…”

“Which means everyone will have gone home by now.”

“You really want to do this, don’t you…” Niall was now standing in the doorway behind Harry, looking down on the boy holding the two pairs of skates in his hands. Harry turned around and looked up at Niall.

“It’s nice…”

“Yeah” Niall said, and bent down to kiss Harry. They tried on the skates and Harry was right, they fit. They quickly got ready and left the house behind them in the car.

“Are you sure the lake’ll be safe by now?” Niall asked, staring out at the dark nature outside the car window.

“Yeah, it’s got to be. It’s been below freezing since we got here. Not much people come there though, so it’ll be good.” Harry still knew Niall was worrying about their privacy. Not in the sense he didn’t like PDA but sometimes he just wanted Harry to his own, like this last week.

“I’m not worrying about that, I’m looking forward to see if I’m still safe on the ice, with you. And it’s not like anyone’s going to care of they see us… I just don’t want you to fall through the ice when it’s all dark outside or something else stupid.”

“If they have marked the ice with sticks and stuff we wont go skating, don’t worry.” Harry said, and the words made Niall feel a bit calmer. He really did want to swirl around with Harry, wanted to see him smile and laugh when he tripped, as he was sure he would do. 

Harry finally stopped the car and turned the engine off. There was a small light shining down on the glistering surface of the frozen lake. To their relief no one was there except for them. They got out of the car, and made their way down to the bench with their skates. There was a sign confirming the lake was safe for skating, and the warning stick was far out on the ice, so they figured it would be ok. Harry quickly got his skates on and he stumbled out on the ice. To his surprise his balance wasn’t so far off as he had expected. But Niall, on the other hand didn’t seem to be as experienced as him. He could hardly make his way to the frozen waterside without tripping. 

Harry would’ve helped him if he wasn’t already laying on the ground himself from laughing so hard at Niall. The older boy kept his pride though, and humbly reached his hand out to help Harry up, once he was standing steady (at least for the moment) on the ice. The brown haired boy didn’t trust Niall though, and he got up by himself, still chuckling slightly.

“Sorry, but I think both of us know you’re the one who’ll need my help.” Harry smiled at Niall, who just shrugged light-heartedly in response. “Here, take my arm and I’ll guide us.” Harry said and Niall grabbed his upper arm, feeling the comforting shape of Harry’s biceps through the jacket. The younger boy eagerly built up the speed, and Niall concentrated hard not to give in to his fear and tell him to go slower. Instead he flexed every muscle in his body, staying stiff by Harry’s side and just let himself get dragged along.

“You have to loosen up, or you’re gonna fall if you lose your balance in one part of your body. Your different limbs have to be strong and independent of each other, like a backup.” Harry cooed at Niall’s left.

“Geez, you sound like a professional instructor… I think I’ll just loose balance if I relax even an inch of my body. It’s easier to keep track of myself on this devious surface if I just make sure I’m one piece. Besides I know you like when I’m dependent on you.” Niall got back. He was trying not to sound irritated.

“Fine, I just thought you wanted to learn – ”

“I can take care of myself thanks.” But of course Niall had to lose his balance just as the last word left his mouth. Harry tried to catch him but he ended up being dragged down himself, landing on Niall. Harry just smiled down at Niall and Niall smiled back up. Harry didn’t move off as Niall’s eyes had caught him completely off guard. He looked so beautiful under him, his face slightly lit up from the dim light on land. Niall made no attempt to get Harry off either, he liked the feeling of being pushed down, and Harry was so attractive when he would look at Niall like this, not knowing the expression of his own face. Harry felt the sudden urge to kiss Niall, but the moment was so perfect already. So he got up, intoxicated by Niall’s smile, and helped him up. They skated around for a bit more, in silence, just watching each other intently. Niall managed to become more confident and they ended up making small twirls on their way back to the shore. They both looked ridiculous, and they laughed at each other, goofing around as when they were going on segways. 

Suddenly Harry came rushing towards Niall and grabbed him by the hand swirling them around. The older boy almost lost his balance again but Harry caught him with his lips this time, making up for the moment he’d spoiled earlier. 

When they were back on safe ground they quickly changed back into their shoes, which were now cold, and went up to the car to get their snacks and leave the skates. They had gotten rather hungry and the sandwiches weren’t quite enough but they were better than nothing. When Harry had finished his he leaned in against Niall who was sitting beside him on the bench. He poured some hot chocolate into his mug and gently sipped it as he stared out on the glistering lake and the dark contours of the firs that were rising up against the deep blue sky on the other side. He fished up a package of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one.

“Not again” Niall said with humour in his voice. This was the second time he saw Harry smoke.

“It’s merely symbolical…” Harry said, referring to their first night they had kissed.

“Well, just know I wont let it become a habit.” Niall said calmly. Harry was kindof a sexy smoker, and cigarettes reminded Niall of a time before fame, when he tried smoking in secret with his friends. But ever since their career had really begun he had stayed away from meaningless cigarettes. The minutes passed by, and everything was peaceful. Niall checked his watch and realized the time was already past ten.

“Hey, we should get back” Niall said. Harry just nodded, and they rose from their seats and got back in the car. Niall turned on the radio and let the familiar tunes of the Christmas Oratorio fill the cool interior. They drove in silence as usual. The music melted in perfectly with the nature bordering on the sides of the road, and Niall found himself lost in thoughts when they stopped at the driveway in front of the cabin. He had been staring out the passengers window the entire time.

“Come on babe, can’t wait to get in bed with you.” Harry leaned in and whispered in Niall’s ear. The older boy instantly forgot what important thing he had been pondering on their way back, and turned around, responding with a kiss. 

When they were finally in the bedroom Harry started pealing layer after layer of clothing off from Niall’s body. This was one of those unusual nights when Harry was in control. They usually only occurred when Niall was being really quiet and thoughtful, just like he had been all day. 

Harry trailed soft kisses down the blonde’s neck before gently pushing him down on the bed. He peacefully started undressing himself and Niall watched him with hungry eyes. Then Harry leaned down on the bed over Niall and kissed him, before spooning him and slowly caressing his body with his big warm hands. He could feel how Niall shivered under him, just because he was so gentle and patient in his touch. Harry always made sure to be gentle with Niall. He had always pictured him like this energetic boy, impatient to prove himself. But whenever Harry was touching him he needed to be handled with extra care in order not to break. Like the witty boy on the outside had a tender inside too. Tender, perhaps even fragile, but yet fundamental, and in need of a lot of care. 

After some minutes of stroking Niall, getting him really relaxed, Harry got the lube out and started warming him up. Niall loved when Harry was being this soft with him, and he couldn’t help but hum contently the entire time. When he was finally feeling ready he turned to look at Harry and the brown haired boy sat up. Niall positioned himself on all four and Harry got up behind him. Only now did Niall feel a sting of anticipation, as he felt the size of Harry pressed against his entrance. But he knew the younger boy would be gentle with him, and when Harry entered him, all he felt was a strong sensation of pleasure, growing deeper and stronger through his body. He fell down on his chest and Harry hovered over him as he kept fucking and stroking him. Niall couldn’t stop moaning and Harry kept going deeper and deeper, making sure he hit Niall’s sweet spot with each thrust. As his moans grew more intense by each second Harry knew the sweet boy under him was getting close, so he picked up the pace, he couldn't wait to hear Niall reach his climax. The blonde suddenly let out a high-pitched yelp and his cum spilled out over their cover. Harry felt some of the hot liquid on his arm and that was all he needed to collapse over Niall, coming himself, buried inside of his lover. They would have to wash the sheets tomorrow, but right now they were too exhausted to do anything about the mess. They just gently slipped under the cover and Niall fell asleep on Harry’s arm, relishing in the comfort of the boy holding him gently in his arms.


	9. Knitting by the fire

Harry woke up, still holding Niall in his arms. He turned over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. It was 8 am. His tummy suddenly made a deep groaning sound and Harry realized how hungry he was, since he and Niall hadn’t eaten anything other than sandwiches for tea last night. So Harry got out of bed and sneaked into the kitchen to prepare his and Niall’s breakfast. He made scones and the wonderful scent of newly baked bread made its way into Niall’s wonderful dream, waking him up. 

He felt a bit guilty for being such a sleepy head; Harry had been making him breakfast almost everyday. It was like they had changed sleeping patterns, but Harry was feeling so Christmassy-eager, making it impossible for him to stay in bed. Niall put on his robe, still half-asleep, and made his way out in the kitchen in an attempt to help Harry with the breakfast, but of course the boy was already done. Well at least Niall had been quick enough before Harry could be an angel and bring him breakfast on bed again.

“Good morning cupcake!” Niall yawned as he sneaked up behind Harry, giving him a warm cosy hug.

“Well hello snowflake…” Harry purred back as he turned around to give Niall an Eskimo-kiss. He then pushed Niall backwards across the room, causing him to bump into the table and subsequently fall back on it. Harry hovered down over Niall and gave him a kiss as he let his hands run over his chest. Niall couldn’t help but moan, Harry’s touch was such a perfect tease. His hands were so big and rough against his skin, and he just loved the way Harry pressed him down on the table with them. But it was nothing more than a tease because Harry got off the blonde almost before he’d started. Niall groaned in protest, but so did his abdomen and he realized he shouldn’t let his lust keep them from their food. 

Later, after what must’ve been almost two hours of stuffing themselves with scones and jam and just sitting and talking about everything between heaven and earth Niall managed to get up from his seat and start with the dishes.

“Thanks babe” Harry said as he got the rest cleared of the table.

“By all means, this is the least I could do with you making me delicious breakfast every morning.” Niall assured.

“I like it! I guess I just really want you to relax…”

“Well if you let me do the dishes from now on I’ll be perfectly relaxed.” Niall smiled. He knew Harry would have a hard time letting him; he always wanted to make things perfect, as if he was trying to show he was worthy of Niall’s love. Sure, it was kind of sweet but it also got on Niall’s nerves; Harry would always be enough to him, even if he’d just lay down in a couch all day.

“We’ll see about that” Harry said and quickly left the kitchen before Niall could reply. He put on a cardy and some comfortable pyjama pants and walked into the living room, to light a fire and put on Love Actually. He then threw himself down in one of the big armchairs with a little cloth-bag that he had brought with him. This would be his project of the day.

“Are you seriously sitting here knitting?” Niall asked, sounding stunned, as he watched over Harry’s shoulder after walking into the room.

“I guess so” Harry blushed. “I just wanted to see if I could make a vest or something easy.” What he held in his hand was an awkward looking red fumble of wool somehow attached to two sticks and in his lap lay a scrambled instruction paper. To Niall it looked nowhere near the beginning of a knitting. He tried to be positive though, and he did actually recall that his knitting techniques hadn’t been too bad when he was in school.

“Hey, mind if I have a go?” He asked. To his surprise Harry got out two new sticks and some green wool.

“You sneaky…”

“What?” Harry tried to look innocent. “I brought extra in case I’d want to start with something else…”

Niall just shook his head and smothered a chuckle that was trying to escape him. He knew Harry too well and cursed himself for not seeing this coming. Now he would have to knit something. But it was all right. He was more skilful than Harry, which made him feel better about the whole thing. And just sitting down relaxing the entire day, listening to movies and having a snack now and then was bliss. Snack as in jumping on Harry’s lap, peckering him with kisses.


	10. Harry Bakery

Harry was kneading a big gingerbread dough on the kitchen table when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

“The film was boring without you…” Niall whispered into his ear.

“Really?” Harry tried to focus on his work, but it was hard when Niall was stroking his chest through his sweater. He could still hear the music to Edward Scissorhands from the living room.

“Yeah, so I figured I’d help you…” Niall continued, putting his hand under Harry’s sweater, reaching up to the boy’s nipples. Harry let out a small whimper.

“…With what exactly?” Harry managed. He could already feel his erection throbbing in his pants.

“Get your shirt off, for starters, since it really hot in here and your hands are dirty.” Niall slowly slid the sweater up Harry’s torso, and Harry didn’t object. Niall threw it on the floor, and leaned in against Harry’s back, still caressing the boy’s abs. Harry felt the warm naked skin of Niall press against his back, leaving no air between them. He forced Harry down so he was kneeling over the table, and Harry gave up trying to be productive. He pushed the dough aside; all he wanted was to feel Niall enter him. And the older boy wouldn’t let him wait long, because he eagerly shoved Harry’s sweatpants down, and let him feel his naked erection slide teasingly between his cheeks. Apparently Niall was already naked and ready. Harry couldn’t keep quiet anymore and let a pleading moan leave his lips.

“Please, just do me already” Harry breathed out. He felt a sudden thrust and Niall had entered him without hesitation. It was pain and pleasure at the same time and Harry loved it. Niall was deep inside of him, hitting his spot repeatedly, and Harry could barely feel his legs anymore, the electrifying thrusts left him breathless and dazed. He let himself fall down over the table, and Niall followed him, still rocking himself deeper and deeper into Harry.

“You’re so beautiful when you shut your eyes like that, when you moan like that for me Harry…” Niall breathed out. He was so close, and feeling Harry shivering under him made it so hard for him to last. Harry was panting so intense he couldn’t respond, but he understood this was Niall’s way of letting him know he could come. Relieved he felt his hard length twitch under him against the table and his hot cum leaked out on the oak table. He kept panting for a while as Niall was still thrusting into him. He couldn’t imagine ever being able to walk again, Niall always left him feeling drained of strength. Finally Niall leaned down on him, panting just like Harry had a moment ago and Harry could feel tense body contract and relax, becoming limb on top of him as he had his release.

“Fuck… I think this is the best table sex we’ve ever had.” Niall breathed into Harry’s neck after he had calmed down a bit.

“I think I must agree on that” Harry hummed amused. The table underneath him was warm from his body now, and felt really comfortable when he had a satisfied babe breathing on top of him. Which was why he let out a disappointed whine when Niall got up from him.

“Come on, let’s go to the bed. It’s more comfortable than the table, and I’m not ready to go on with anything besides snuggle with you now.” Niall said before leaning into kiss Harry who was now standing up.

“Sounds like a lovely idea…” Harry replied between their lips.


	11. The place in front of the fire

Niall was standing in the doorway to the living room watching Harry’s kneel in front of the fireplace as he was lighting it. Harry was only wearing pants and a blanket over his shoulders and he had just been out shovelling snow, and needed some fire to get warm again. As usual in the afternoon Niall was feeling horny again, but he hesitated in approaching Harry. He didn’t want to disturb his baby’s moment on the warm fuzzy (fake!)sheepskin.

“Are you watching me?” Harry suddenly said, without turning around.

“I suppose so…” Niall answered after a second, taken aback by Harry’s words.

“Come sit here… you know you could never intrude on me!” Harry turned around, looking at Niall softly.

“I know, it’s just that you look so sweet and childish with the blanket over you and all...” Niall blushed but approached Harry, taking his shirt off to feel the warmth directly at his skin. And because he knew where this would lead. He could se it in Harry’s glistering eyes.

“That sounded kind of creepy” Harry murmured, unable to tear his intense gaze of Niall’s torso. Niall didn’t reply, instead he just sat down on the fur, grabbing Harry’s hands to push him down. Harry almost didn’t resist and he parted his legs for Niall. The blonde leaned down, watching Harry’s wide green eyes the entire time until their lips met in a rough passionate kiss. Niall let go of Harry’s wrists to unbutton his trousers, still connected to Harry who was moaning against his lips. After elegantly managing to get them off he let his throbbing erection grind against Harry’s crotch, causing the boy to whimper impatiently. Harry was already swollen to his size, and the pressure from under the thin material of Harry's pants made Niall unable to wait much longer. He let his lips slid off Harry’s, past his jawline, to settle on the warm neck. He distracted the younger boy with eager bites as he pulled the underwear off. Then he lay himself almost completely on top of Harry and pushed in. Harry gasped and arched his back, and Niall wrapped his arms around him, thrusting even harder, pressing himself against the warm and soft body of his lover. Harry couldn’t do anything but put his arms around Niall’s neck and open his mouth in silent cries. Niall knew exactly where to go to leave Harry breathless, and he wouldn’t let him rest one moment with his sweet spot unattended. Niall kept thrusting into Harry at a steady pace as he leaned down to bite him on the neck, leaving sloppy trails of saliva all over the damp skin. Harry gave up trying to hold on to the determined Niall and fell down on the white curls underneath him. It would always end up like this whenever Niall topped, Harry would always let him do the work, just because his skills were perfection. 

Niall abruptly felt the familiar feeling building up inside; he was almost ready to cum. So he turned to face Harry’s lips once more and rumbled words of love against them before letting his tongue part them, sucking wet kisses against the trembling skin. He moved his hips slower and closer against Harry, emphasising on his prostate in deep thrusts. Having Niall lined up against every sensitive part of him made Harry loose it, and once again Niall had the pleasure to feel Harry's cum between their bodies, letting him know that the younger boy was entirely pleased before he came himself. 

Niall gently slid out and rested himself on top of Harry, breathing heavily from the impact of their physical engagement. Niall felt Harry pull the blanket over his back.

“Every time is the best time with you love” Harry mumbled into his ear. Niall just smiled. He knew Harry was right, and of course he felt the same way. “You should get some rest for your efforts” Harry continued chuckling against Niall’s pulsating neck, locking his hands on Niall’s back. Niall just rolled his eyes relaxing down even more on top of Harry.

“I love you, nothing’s ever an effort with you silly” he sighed after a while and turned his head to Harry. And there they lay, snuggling under the blanket as the fire kept their naked bodies warm, until dark had completely surrounded the cabin.


End file.
